Please come home for Christmas
by Miri-Ann
Summary: With his apartment empty, finals coming to an end and Christmas just around the corner, Naruto can't help but miss a certain someone that has been gone for eight months. One-shot.


**A/N: **Just like the year before, I have a **late** Christmas story, **AND**, just like last year, it's a NaruSasu! This story was inspired by the Eagles' song: Please Come Home for Xmas. Let us all rejoice and enjoy!

**Warning:** **BOYxBOY I REPEAT IT'S A NARUSASU!** ** IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOMOSEXUAL THEMES, GET OUT NOW.** And for those who **do** like homosexual stories, I'm sorry to say that this is only a fluffy fic. There's some cursing because, well I can't help myself.

* * *

**Title: Please come home for Christmas**

The weather had been horrible since the start of December. Sometimes Naruto wondered if Mother Nature was actually some high deity or goddess that was going through menopause, what with all this multi-polar weather. Maybe she just liked to fuck with everyone.

During the beginning of December it had been sunny and warm. It sometimes made Naruto wonder if it wasn't actually because of the global warming he heard so much about as he wandered around aimlessly around campus in his orange short sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. He wasn't complaining much about the weather, he actually enjoyed it. He could be out in the football field running around the track with Lee or in the quad showing off his skills playing football with Kiba and his other friends. It kept him busy when he didn't have any class or work to do. Short sleeve shirts and shorts were beginning to be the norm for him until one day-

"Well fuck." Blue eyes lingered to stare at the white specks of snowflakes. It started to build up, according to the newscaster, since 6 in the morning. Naruto huffed, seeing his breath evaporate with the cold weather. Naruto closed the door and headed back to his room.

He lived in a small apartment with one other person who was away at the moment, it made him feel slightly lonely sometimes but during those times, he would crash at Kiba's place and both would play video games all through the night.

He rummaged through his closet looking for a scarf and a hat. He threw a pair of pants on the bed and a light blue jacket. As he searched for a pair of boots, he heard his phone ring. He answered with a distracted "Hello?"

"Let's go Naruto! I'm freezing my balls out here!" It was Kiba who always picked him up on his way to school.

"Alright, alright!" he hung up, giving up on the boots and simply hurried by putting on his jacket, scarf and hat. He ran through the hall and grabbed his keys on the way. Once he opened the door, all he saw was Kiba's old Lincoln car running. Kiba honked at him with a muffled-

"Knee to chest, Blondie! Knee to chest!" Once Naruto was inside the warm car, Naruto was greeted with the loud rapping of Eminem and Kiba singing along. "Can you believe this? Snowing out of nowhere." The brunette began to drive his way through the falling snow. "I had to get up earlier than I normally do just to clean the driveway! Can't believe we still have class with all this snow."

Naruto chuckled "Well what do you expect? Professor Orochimaru is the king of all that is cold and evil, Satan himself might even be afraid of that man." Kiba shuddered, Naruto laughed again. "Besides, it's only that one class."

Kiba whined. "What? You only have one class today? Coach Mitarashi didn't cancel either so I have to deal with an hour and 50 minutes of a lecture on the history of health beneficiaries and 50 laps around the gym. She's going to kill me." they reached a stop light, it gave Kiba the opportunity to turn around and look at the blonde. "By the way, the semester ends in two weeks, heard anything from him yet?"

Naruto sighed and frowned "No, we haven't really talked since the last time he visited."

"Well, it's been almost eight months, he'll be back soon. Hopefully before Christmas, yeah?"

"Green light." Kiba turned and pressed on the gas pedal. Kiba gave a small smile with his eyes still on the road and gave a pat on Naruto's shoulder.

"If anything, you can come over for Christmas and we'll get drunk. I got you something pretty awesome this year if I do say so myself." Naruto groaned and shook his head.

"Aww, C'mon Kiba! You know you don't have to get me anything!"

Kiba laughed "Ah, I know, but if I get you something, that means you have to get _me_ something too, which means more presents for me." Naruto huffed out a laugh as he rolled his eyes with a small thought in mind. Maybe he should get something for his roommate.

* * *

Through the whole lecture all Naruto could focus on was the snow. He always sat by the window because he liked feeling the sun against his face or he could just people watch when Orochimaru would come late but today, he came to the conclusion that sitting next to the window was a bad idea. He was scolded by Orochimaru countless of times and the man seemed to take pleasure in the embarrassment. By the time both Kiba and Naruto got out of the class, Naruto was relieved that the man had not asked him to stay after class or given him extra work as punishment. Kiba was having a fit, complaining that his next class was not until 12:50. "So what the hell will I be doing for the next two hours?"

"We could go out of campus and pass the time."

Kiba thought about it for a while as the two college students walked out the building and towards another that was a few meters away. "Yeah, alright, but let's go the cafeteria first, I need my protein since you know, I'm a man and all."

"Kiba, your ego is showing." Blue eyes overlooked the cafeteria, seeing food being served and people waiting in line. He gave a small smirk once he saw someone that would make Kiba a stuttering fool.

"Ego? Baby, it's not ego if it's true." Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued to lead Kiba while the man kept talking. "Have you _seen_ me? I'm not even at the peak of my mother effing prime and just look at me. Everyone wants a piece of some Inuzuka ass. Hell even-" a wide smile appeared on Naruto's face once he saw Kiba's eyes widen as he stared at the woman in front of him. "Hi-Hinata!"

The woman named Hinata blushed at seeing Kiba in front of her. Naruto knew for a fact that Kiba had a slight crush on the introverted woman but was too chicken shit to admit it, giving excuses such as _'I don't want to ruin our friendship, she's too sweet.'_

"I... I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't see you." Hinata gave a small smile, Kiba returned it but not before staring at Naruto and glaring. "I was talking to this idiot and he didn't say anything, sorry." Naruto tried to hide his smile once Hinata turned to look at him.

"Right. Hey Hinata, it was my fault." Hinata nodded with a soft "It's alright." Blue eyes watched as Kiba rubbed at his neck skittishly as he stared at the woman. "Why don't you let Kiba buy you something to drink as an apology, I'm sure he's okay with it."

Hinata looked slightly surprised. "Oh... I... I couldn't."

"It's... It's no trouble at all! I'll buy you something, c'mon." before the woman could say anything else, Kiba had taken hold of her arm and took her away. Naruto smiled as he watched the two walk toward the coffee machines.

"Setting up Neji's little sister with Kiba may not be such a bright idea." Naruto turned and saw Shino Abrume staring at him, or so he though, he could never really tell since the black haired man always wore sunglasses. Shino raised his brow in question. Naruto shrugged with an expression of indifference.

"Neji's in the army, can't really do much about it right now." Shino made a sound of contemplation as he went to stare at the two once more.

"Hinata talks to Neji when she has the chance and tells him everything." Naruto's frowned as his eyes went back to the couple. "I heard he's in the same unit as Sasuke."

Naruto sighed. "I still don't understand why that jerk wanted to join the army, I mean, they're both in boot camp right now, but still." both walked out of the small space and searched for an empty table so both could sit down.

"Neji will be back soon."

"Then I'll handle Neji when he comes but until then, let Kiba be happy with the time he has with Hinata." Shino stared at him for quite some time before Naruto furrowed his brows. "What?"

"He'll be back soon as well" Those words alone seemed to have made Naruto's cheeks turn warm, he looked away with a small frown on his face.

"So, I invited Hinata to go out of campus with us since her class isn't till 3:15, how 'bout we go to the comic book store?" Kiba had come, wrapping his arms around Shino and Naruto, the brunette turned and smiled at Shino. "Wanna come too, bug boy?"

"I find insult in that term." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"So you coming or not?" Shino nodded none the less. Kiba turned back to stare at Hinata's blushing face and smiled widely.

* * *

It was difficult for Naruto to buy his friends presents. He worked in an animal shelter, always taking care of different types of wild animals. His pay wasn't so big that he could indulge in some holiday shopping. He knew that his friends understood his dilemma and would say that Naruto didn't need to get them anything, however, when he would see something that he knew one of his friend's would like, Naruto always felt guilty.

This was one of those times.

Really, he knew that he should be home studying for his Western Civilization final for the following day but as his blue eyes settled on the black winter trench coat, he just couldn't walk away. It was double breasted and had a belt around the waist. The only thing on his mind as he saw the black trench coat was to buy it for his roommate.

The jacket was not as expensive as he first assumed but there was still the need to buy his other friend's presents as well. He knew that Kiba liked the novels about a dog samurai, something called Nansō Satodem. He could just buy that online and call it a day.

He already had something for his mom and dad back at home but he knew that he would have to give it to them after Christmas since his semester didn't end till the 20th and he still wanted to spend some time with his friends.

Once he got home, Naruto had dropped all the shopping bags in the small living room and sat down on the couch with a small exhausted sigh. He was tired from all the walking throughout the store but he still had plans to stay up late so that he could study for his finals. He had two to his Western Civ., Mathematics and his Mythology finals and the he was officially done with the fall semester.

However, as of now, he just wanted to sit down and let his body relax. He closed his eyes as he let the silence linger. He hated silence, hated not being able to talk to someone. He had to live with the silence for the past eight months. He sighed as his arm came up to cover his eyes. He hated to admit it but... He missed his roommate.

His roommate, at the worst of times, was a condescending hard-ass with a ten foot pole shoved up his ass when he didn't get his morning coffee. He was quiet and at the same time really demanding. He was smart when it came to education, almost to the point that he was overly neurotic about it. Naruto would never say it out loud, but he admired his roommate. Even throughout their little spats and competitiveness, Naruto actually found himself caring for his roommate, and missing him.

He knew that deep inside, in the back of his mind, he wished that his roommate would come back home to celebrate Christmas with him.

_"He'll be back soon."_

* * *

He kept himself up for the next seven hours. He was sleep deprived and his body was slow. It probably wasn't a good idea to go to sleep at four only to wake up five hours later but then that would mean that he would have wasted seven hours of studying.

Naruto woke up in an abrupt manner once he heard his cell phone go off. He gasped and his eyes searched frantically for the phone. His eyes felt dry and heavy, and he felt a piece of paper stuck on his cheek. Hands picked up and dropped binders and stacks of paper as he continued to search for his phone. It wasn't until he found it inside his mathematics textbook that Naruto finally found his phone. The ringing, however, had stopped. His phone indicated a missed call from an unknown number.

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion only for the phone to ring again a couple of seconds later, this time, the screen flashed Kiba's name along with the indicated ringtone. "Wha-What is it?" his voice sounded tired and Kiba had no trouble announcing it to the blond man.

"Dude, you pulled an all-nighter again?" Naruto grunted in response. Kiba only sighed as he said Naruto's name as if ready to lecture the blond. "Ah, Naruto..." instead of continuing, Kiba made a sound that seemed to come from his throat and sighed again. "Look, whatever, let's go get coffee before going to class, what would be the point of staying up all night if you fall asleep during the final." Naruto only sighed and yawned.

"I'll be right out."

Unlike the week before, when Naruto came out of his apartment, all he saw was the bright sun shining down. It was slightly cold but only enough for Naruto to wear a sweater. He ran to Kiba's car and saw that the brunette man was wearing a scarf around his neck. Naruto raised a brow at the extra material only for Kiba's cheeks to turn slight rouge. It was odd seeing him in a scarf since the brunette really didn't _own_ one. "Shut up, don't ask."

"_Dude" _If anything, Kiba's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." yelled the man in defense, Naruto only laughed, his sleep going away just a little.

"Alright, fine." said the blond between small chuckles. Kiba huffed and kept his eyes on the road again. After a couple of minutes of silence, Naruto spoke once more. "I wouldn't believe it in my wildest dreams that Hinata would be one to leave hickeys." Kiba's face exhibited a bright red hue as he stared at the road with wide eyes.

"Dude!" With the feeling of sleep forgotten, all Naruto could do was laugh.

* * *

_"Is it on?"_

_"The light is red, so yes."_

_"Uh, This is Naruto Uzumaki speaking, Uh, we can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep. There, well that wasn't so hard."_

_"Tch, idiot, it's still recording!"_

_"Wha-? Oh shi-__"_

**Beep.**

There was a sigh after the beep. "Dumb-ass, I told you to change the recording of the answering..." an aggravated huff of air was let out from the line. "Never mind, listen, my flight was scheduled early." there was a pause "Good news is that I get to come early so you better come pick me up from the airport the 25th, got it?" there was another moment of silence before the voice spoke again. "I'll see you Christmas night."

* * *

He needed one more class. Just this one class before he was actually free from the clutches of his Philosophy professor, Hatake.

The downside of being a philosophy major was that there was never an exact answer when it came to answering questions during tests. One word could change the meaning of the question and one word could change the meaning of an answer. There was no black and white, only a grey area.

So far, Processor Hatake continued to keep his face buried in the small orange book that he held. He would laugh softly once in a while but the man had eyes like a hawk. He knew when people were raising their hands in question or when their eyes were not on their test.

"Question, Naruto?" Naruto jumped at hearing his name being called out from the silent classroom. Bright blue eyes stared at light grey that were peeking from behind the small orange book.

"I... Uh, no. I'm actually done." His professor smiled as if he knew a secret and wouldn't give the secret away.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure you did well. You're one of my best students. You need to apply yourself when it matters but overall, a great student." Naruto smiled as he handed the test to his professor. His professor smiled back even more brightly than the blond. "Have a nice vacation, Naruto. Happy Holidays." Naruto waved at his teacher and left the class with the words of-

"Same to you professor Hatake. See you next semester."

Once he was out of the classroom, Naruto felt a hundred times lighter. He breathed in a large amount of fresh air once he was outside and walked happily to the building where the cafeteria was. Inside, he saw his group of friends sitting far from the entrance doors, laughing loudly and talking excitedly. Naruto smiled and immediately walked to where his friends were.

"Naruto, how was your philosophy final?" asked Shikamaru Nara with a bored expression on his face. Naruto huffed in amusement as he saw Shikamaru's eyes droop in exhaustion.

"Up late studying, Nara?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"I don't need to study, it doesn't make a difference for me." Naruto laughed as his eyes went to look at Kiba and Hinata who were talking very closely. Shikamaru followed his line of sight and smiled as well. "He finally had the balls to ask her out after all these days of non-stop texting and walking her to class. She even invited him to her house for Christmas." Naruto's smile falter slightly at the new information. He was glad that Kiba had finally asked Hinata out and could see that Hinata really _did_ enjoy Kiba's presence, however, if Kiba was spending Christmas with Hinata, then that meant that he would be in his apartment Christmas day… alone.

"Oh, well at least we won't have to hear him complaining about her after all this." Shikamaru sniggered under his breath. Kiba looked up at that and stared at both men with questioning eyes.

"What?" Both shook their heads with small knowing smiles on their face. Kiba stared at them with suspicion but let it go either way as he smiled. "Everyone, how 'bout we go out for a drink or two to celebrate the end of our finals?"

* * *

"Heard you're spending Christmas with Hinata and her family." Kiba frowned and stared at his blond friend for a brief moment before looking back at the road.

"We'll still get to spend Christmas Eve together!" Naruto chuckled as he saw the slight guilt in Kiba's eyes. Naruto shook his head and waved his hand back and forth

"Kiba, don't worry about it, really. I was planning on staying over your house till Christmas morning anyway. I still have to wrap up my parent's presents."

"Oh, so why am I dropping you at home for?" both were inside the car, listening to music as Kiba drove Naruto back home after their gathering at the bar.

"Dude, it's the weekend, I need to get my bag so I can change, and for your damn present!" Kiba smiled and finally parked by the apartment.

"Alright then, go. Hey, don't forget to bring your laptop, mine is still broken and I can't ask Hana for hers." Kiba called out as Naruto waved his hand and ran inside his apartment. Naruto only ran inside, past the small living room and into his room. He grabbed the blue gym bag that belonged to his roommate and grabbed as much clothing as he could from his drawers and shoved them into the bag. Naruto zipped the bag and ran back out.

Minutes after Naruto locked and closed the door, there was a ringing heard throughout the apartment. The ringing lasted for some time before the answering machine ran.

"Listen, I'll be coming at night, and you have to remember that my flight is 723, I'll be waiting so don't forget. Did you even pay the bill for your phone? I can't reach your cell number."

* * *

Kiba still lived his mother and sister. His mother was a bit stricter when it came to Kiba than his own family. Kiba's sister was already 26 and even she still lived with her mother. Naruto had spent the weekend playing video games and watching Netflix in their pajamas. They would have left the house was it not for the fact that it had started snowing during the weekend and now, as Kiba and Naruto were on their way to the supermarket, it started to rain.

Kiba sighed. "C'mon baby, don't do this to me." Kiba patted the dashboard of the car as he muttered small encouraging words. Naruto clutched at his seatbelt as he felt the car swerve back and forth as it slid between the accumulating slush.

"Why did your mom send us to get more milk, the road is horrible!" Kiba growled as he tried to maneuver the car. The engine was making a loud screeching noise as the wipers moved uncontrollably so that Kiba could see.

"Either way, we'd have to drive through this if I'm dropping you home after getting the milk." Naruto looked and the clock in the car and frowned. It was already 4 in the afternoon and Kiba still had to go to Hinata's house to meet her parents. Naruto rubbed at his hands and cleaned his window to look outside.

"Well, we're close to my apartment, if you want, you can just drop me off."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, my bag is already in the back." Kiba nodded and tried his hardest to put a little more gas on the pedal. As he came close to a street light, Kiba turned on his signal and made a turn as he entered Naruto's block. Once they were at Naruto's apartment, Naruto got out and grabbed his bag from the back. "Thank Kiba. Tell Hinata I said hi."

"Will do."

His apartment felt empty as he entered. He had not been there for the whole weekend and now that he was inside, he could feel himself feeling lonely. He had not decorated the apartment since his roommate left. They had their little tradition of decorating the apartment together but this year was different. This year, he had been away longer than Naruto could imagine and he missed him. Naruto sighed as he dropped his bag and walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

As he made his way to the couch, Naruto could see a blinking red light. Naruto furrowed his brows as he came closer to the phone. Naruto pressed on a button and immediately, he heard the automatic voice, "You have five messages. Message one, Friday, December 20, 20—at 9:27 a.m."

**Beep**

_"Dumb-ass, I told you to change the recording of the answering... Never mind, listen, my flight was scheduled early. Good news is that I get to come early so you better come pick me up from the airport the 25th, got it? I'll see you Christmas night."_

"Message two, Friday, December 20, 20—at 11:14 p.m."

"_Listen, I'll be coming at night, and you have to remember that my flight is 723, I'll be waiting so don't forget. Did you even pay the bill for your phone? I can't reach your cell number."_

"Message three, Tuesday, December 24, 20—at 11:55 p.m."

"_You forgot to pay the bill, didn't you? Are you even home or are you ignoring my calls? I swear, Naruto, if you're ignoring my calls… I wish I was with you right now."_

"Message four, Wednesday, December 25, 20—at 3:45 p.m."

"_Dumb-ass, where are you?! My flight landed 20 minutes ago! You idiot, you forgot, didn't you!?"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the messages one by one. By the sound of the voice, Naruto could already feel his heart tug and his stomach drop. Sasuke was coming today… _today!_ And… "Fuck! He's at the airport!" Naruto took hold of the phone and quickly dialed the number for a taxi.

* * *

His eyes frantically searched for that inky blue hair and those dark eyes that seemed to glare at anyone that looked his way. It had taken him a long time to get to the airport because of the snow and rain, he had passed by four car crashes and it seemed to have wasted more time to reach the airport. He ran to the front desk and was greeted by a smiling face. "Hello sir, Merry Christmas, how may I help you?"

"I… I'm looking for flight 723." The woman tilted her head slightly and looked at her computer as she typed in the information.

"It seems flight 723 arrived an hour ago."

"Yes, I know. It's just… did a tall good-looking man with pale skin and dark inky blue hair say anything, did he talk to you or something" he knew that it would be a long shot for Sasuke to talk to anyone at the airport, but seeing how he was already an hour late, he knew Sasuke might have fumed at the least.

"Oh, that man!" the woman blushed as she clasped her hands together. "Yes, he muttered something about calling his brother."

At hearing that one sentence alone, all Naruto could feel was his stomach drop and his heart tug at him with great force. He was too late. "I… thank you" Naruto walked as his mind screamed words of _You idiot. Of course he's call his brother. He's gone home. I won't see him._ Naruto rubbed at his eyes and swallowed the lump that was now forming in his throat. He had wished... _hoped_ to see Sasuke for Christmas, to spend time and make up those eight months that Sasuke was away in the army. However, it seemed that he would have to wait longer, now that Sasuke had left with his brother.

With one last sigh, Naruto walked disappointingly to where the taxi was outside and gave the direction back to his apartment. As he rode back, his mood only seemed to worsen. The realization that he was spending Christmas day alone in an empty apartment only made him feel sad. He had missed Sasuke for the past eight months, had missed his lover and had even gotten angry that he had left, the reason to why he hadn't spoken to him since he last visited.

But now... As he watched out the fogged window, he realized that he was stupid for being stubborn, for being _angry_. All he wanted now was Sasuke.

He made way to his apartment door for the second time that day. As he unlocked the front door, all he could do was breathe out achingly.

"Took you long enough."

Naruto's heart tugged hard at hearing the familiar voice. Blue eyes widened as they settled on the figure in front of him. The other was standing tall in his army uniform with a large box in his hands. He had a rather smug smirk but his dark onyx eyes looked at him with joy.

"I see you didn't receive my last call."

Moments passed before Naruto's body could function once more. His mind couldn't believe that Sasuke was here, right before his eyes, _talking to him._ Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Naruto answered in a confused manner, "What call?" Sasuke only huffed in slight aggravation and disbelief.

"Idiot." Sasuke shook his head and walked to the answering machine. Until now, Naruto noticed that it was blinking that bright red light. Sasuke pressed a button and once more, there was that robotic voice.

"You have one new message. Message one, Wednesday, December 25, 20- at 4:17"

_"Look, I'm taking a taxi home, I'll probably get there in half an hour due to the blizzard. I'll see you soon."_

**Beep.**

Naruto only stood planted on the spot. Had he waited a couple of minutes, Naruto would have answered the called, he wouldn't have taken the taxi to the airport and...

"I... I thought you left with your brother." Sasuke made a sound of disgust.

"A two hour car ride with Itachi? I wasn't _that_ desperate, Naruto." Sasuke signaled for the present in his arms. "I got you something." Naruto walked closer toward Sasuke as they both looked at each other's eyes. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster as he approached the inky haired man. Eight months without his roommate, without Sasuke- it had been torture, _lonely_.

Naruto took hold of the present and stared at it.

"I hope you li-" a loud _'thump'_ was heard as Naruto placed the box on the floor and just as urgently, embraced the tall ivory skinned man. Sasuke had been caught off guard by the hug as Naruto pressed even tighter.

"Bastard... Ass-hole... I didn't want a present. Bastard, I wanted you, I missed _you_. Eight months without seeing you, without having you with me." Naruto wanted to hold Sasuke longer, tighter as his mind chanted words of _'don't ever leave me', 'I'm glad you came back, welcome home, Sasuke.'_ but all that came out of Naruto's mouth was- "I love you."

Arms wrapped around his own warm body and held him tightly. "I love you too." he felt Sasuke's head rest on top of his own, he felt a soft kiss on his head. "Merry Christmas, Naruto"

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

He finally let go as he saw dark coal eyes stare at him, a small smile on Sasuke's face. He was glad, glad to have Sasuke come home for Christmas, glad that he wasn't alone, not when Sasuke was here with him.

* * *

There was the sound of Christmas music playing softly on the stereo. A small tree with tinier ornaments was placed in the middle of the coffee table and Sasuke had changed from his navy clothing to something more festive. Blue eyes stared at the contents of the box that was Sasuke's gift to him. His brow twitched as he pulled out the small fox ears that were inside. "Bastard, what the _hell_ is this?" Sasuke had stopped looking at the sleeves of his new acquired coat, courtesy of Naruto, and turned to look at his blond.

"Hm?" Naruto held up the fox ears, red and furry. Along with it, Naruto took out what looked like briefs with a large fox tail in the back. Naruto only glared at the smirking Uchiha. "Oh, I found a nice shop near our unit. Neji actually took me."

Naruto's face fell as Neji's name came up. His eyes widened, it only made Sasuke's smirk widen. "Neji?!"

"Hn, my cousin's way of revenge for hooking up his sister with Kiba." Sasuke had come closer toward the blond, a predatory look in his eyes as he licked his lips and stared at the blond. "I rather like it." Sasuke kissed the blond, biting on Naruto's bottom lip. A small sensation ran through Naruto's body as Naruto continued the kiss. His arms pulled the Uchiha closer, feeling Sasuke's tongue brush against his. Naruto pulled away, his cheeks becoming warm. Sasuke smirked and nipped at his lip once more. He whispered in Naruto's ear in a soft, airy voice. "We can use it tonight to make up for the missed time."

The only thing Naruto could do as he stared at his lust filled eyes was nod. He said it before and he would say it again, he _really_ missed Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and you all enjoy New years! I know I'll be in a corner crying over my Sherlock feels!


End file.
